


Мороженое

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/0/0/19001/73620625.jpg">арту</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мороженое

**Author's Note:**

> По [арту](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/0/0/19001/73620625.jpg).

\- О, вон они, - сказал Савада Цунаёши, когда весёлая компания, распугивающая редких прохожих одним своим видом, остановилась на перекрёстке. - Ламбо-кун, Хару-тян, И-пин-тян... Кёко-тян, - его голос дрогнул и потеплел, а сердце начало подтаивать, как шарик мороженого, которым Ламбо в кафе на другой стороне улицы как раз запустил в лицо Хару. Кёко-тян сегодня была удивительно хороша - в светлом плате с большими рукавами и в соломенной шляпке с ярко-розовым пятном на полях, - она сидела, подперев руками голову, и наверняка улыбалась чему-то своему, пока Хару, вскочив, ругалась на хулиганящего Ламбо. Тот хохотал так громко, что даже сюда доносилось. На улице, впрочем, было тихо: большинство горожан всё ещё оставались в парке, любуясь цветущей сакурой, и машины по проезжей части проезжали редко-редко. Но в любом случае мысленно Цуна уже отправился далеко-далеко, в тёплые солнечные мечты о летнем море, жарком ветре, вздымающем светлую пышную юбку, смеющейся Кё...

\- Какой сладкий малыш, - пропел где-то слева манерный голос, и Цуна, вздрогнув, моментально вернулся в кошмарное настоящее. Кёко-тян всё ещё сидела метрах в сорока впереди, Хару всё ещё махала руками и гневно кричала, Ламбо с громким хохотом бегал от И-Пин вокруг столика.

\- Давайте, пойдём к ним скорее! - предложил Цуна и заторопился вперёд.

\- Бесполезный Цуна! - Реборн, особо не заморачиваясь на изощрённые издевательства, со злостью подпрыгнул у него на голове.

\- Глупое травоядное! - одновременно с ним прошипел Хибари, встаскивая Цуну за шиворот с проезжей части на тротуар.

\- Десятый, Десятый, что с вами? - обернулся к нему всполошённый Гокудера, выглядя отчего-то ужасно пристыженным. - Вы в порядке, Десятый?

\- Да-да, - отозвался Цуна, потирая нудящее от удара реборновых каблуков темечко. - А что вообще...

Остальная компания, меж тем, дружно двинулась вперёд. Цуна и Гокудера были вынуждены ускорить шаг, чтобы не отстать. 

\- Дети, смотрите! - провозгласил Бельфегор хорошо поставленным голосом и мерзко захихикал. - Это светофор. Он светит красными огоньками и зелёными огоньками. А теперь, дети, особенно вот ты, малявка, вторая слева, скажите принцу. Когда-а-а можно переходить проезжую часть?

\- Заткнись, ты, урод! - заорал Гокудера, резко обернувшись.

\- Гокудера-кун, не н-надо, пожалуйста! - взмолился Цуна, опасливо скосил взгляд, уткнулся им в полосатый мех и снова вздрогнул. Но хоть Гокудера успокоился и, несмотря на то, что рычал ещё что-то неразборчивое по-итальянски, всё же сунул руки в карманы, показывая, что не собирается устраивать драку прямо здесь и сейчас. Бельфегор едва слышно произнёс "йе-е-с-с-с-с" и снова мерзко захихикал.

\- О-о-ой, - воскликнул Сквало, и Цуне показалось, он видит, как эта и без того страшная физиономия от ухмылки становится ещё страшней. - Я-то думал, ёжик не с нами, а он, оказывается, бдит. Эй, ёжик, когда ты успел к нам присоединиться, а-а-а?

\- Семпа-а-ай, - нудно протянул вырвавшийся вперёд Фран, и Цуна поёжился, глядя на многочисленные дырки в затылке его шапки-лягушки. - Ну, вот чего вам смирно на жо-о-опе не сидится, а? Ведь босса же разозлите, он вас убьёт - и кто-о-о в меня тогда но-о-ожички втыкать бу-у-удет?

\- Я тебе прям щас штук двадцать в одно место воткну, - отозвался Бельфегор, сбившись с шага от неожиданности. - Жабам слова не давали, ты, мелкая неприятность.

\- Дети, дети, ведите себя хорошо! - примиряюще рассмеялся Луссурия. - А то мамочка не даст вам мороженого и оставит без ужина.

\- А? Что? - встрепенулся Леви, выпав из прострации, и в один большой шаг догнал компанию. - Босс, что-то случилось?

"Мороженое, - вожделенно думал босс, не отрывая пристального взгляда от столика в кафе и стоящей на нём ровно посередине переполненной креманки. - Моро-о-оженое... Мно-о-ого..."


End file.
